Ginny&Blaise Weihnachtsspecial
by Mondschatten
Summary: Hi, hier ist eine meiner FFs zu Harry Potter. ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch. Pairing: Ginny & Blaise Nebenpairing: Hermine & Draco Lest sie einfach mal, ok? das wäre ganz superlieb von euch
1. Freudige Überraschung

Blaise & Ginny

Weihnachten & Silvester

Teil 1

„Zu Grandmére? Wirklich? Die ganzen Weihnachtsferien? Ginny strahlte ihre Mutter an. Die nickte. Plötzlich wurde das Gesicht ihrer Tochter

düster.

„Und was ist mit den Zwillingen und Ron?" fragte sie. Molly schloss ihre Tochter in die Arme. „Wir feiern hier mit Harry und Hermine. Da ich weiß, wie sehr du deine Großmutter vermisst, hab ich mir gedacht, du würdest Weihnachten und Silvester gerne mit ihr feiern. Du weißt ja, dass sie seit Grandpéres Tod alleine in ihrem großen Haus lebt." Ginny nickte und ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf.

„Und ich darf wirklich ganz allein zu Grandmére?" Molly lachte und nickte. Ginny stieß einen Jubelschrei aus. „Wann fahre ich?" „In drei Tagen." antwortete ihre Mutter. „Dann muss ich morgen noch in die Stadt, um Geschenke für Grandmére, Gaston und Johanna zu kaufen. Außerdem brauch ich Briefpapier und wollte auch noch ein paar Bücher aus der Bücherei ausleihen." plapperte sie munter vor sich hin.

Molly lächelte. „So leid es mir tut, Ginny-Schatz, dich unterbrechen zu müssen, aber würdest du mir beim Abendessen helfen?" „Natürlich, Mum. Ich bring nur schnell das Buch nach oben." Sie wirbelte aus dem Raum und hätte fast die Zwillinge über den Haufen gerannt. „Hey, kleine Schwester. Wir wussten ja, dass du uns magst, aber gleich so stürmisch!" grinste Fred. „Ach, ich bin so glücklich!" jubelte Ginny und fiel ihren Brüdern um den Hals. Dann hüpfte sie summend die Treppe hinauf. Die Zwillinge starrten sich an. „Hat sie geerbt?" fragte Fred. „Keine Ahnung." gab George zu. „ Ist sie verliebt?"

Fred zuckte die Schultern. „Redet keinen Quatsch, Jungs. Ich habe nur erfahren, dass ich die Ferien bei Grandmére verbringen darf." sagte Ginny vergnügt. Dann hüpfte sie an ihren verdutzten Brüdern vorbei in die Küche. Die schauten sich an und folgten ihrer Schwester. „Mum! Darf Ginny wirklich über die Ferien zu Grandmére?" fragte George. Seine Mutter nickte. „Allein!" fügte Ginny hinzu und feixte bei der beleidigten Miene ihrer Brüder. „Wie lange bleibe ich denn?" „Bis zum Ende der Ferien." erklärte Molly. „Harriet bringt dich nach King´s Cross. Deshalb musst du deine Schulsachen mitnehmen, Liebes." Ginny nickte.

3 Tage später verabschiedete sich Ginny von ihren Geschwistern, Harry und Hermine. Ihre Eltern brachten sie zum Zug, mit dem sie sieben Stunden fahren sollte. Die 16-jährige war überglücklich. Sie hatte einige wundervolle Geschenke für ihre Großmutter, deren Butler Gaston und dessen Frau, die Köchin Johanna. Ihre Großmutter war durch Erbschaft sehr reich. Ihr verstorbener Mann hatte ihr eine Menge Geld hinterlassen.

Am Bahnhof umarmte Ginny ihre Eltern. „Pass gut auf dich auf, Liebes!" Molly war den Tränen nahe. Auch Ginny schluckte. „Mach ich, Mum." Dann umarmte sie ihren Vater. „Machs gut und viel Spaß bei Grandmére, Ginny." „Danke, Dad." Dann fiel ihr noch etwas ein. „Ach ja, eure Geschenke sind in meinem Zimmer."

Der Schaffner pfiff und Ginny sprang in den Zug. „Auf Wiedersehen!" rief sie und winkte ihren Eltern, bis der Zug um eine Kurve gefahren war und der Bahnhof nicht mehr zu sehen war. Sie nahm ihren großen Schulkoffer, in dem alle ihre Hogwartssachen waren und ihre große Reisetasche mit ihren Klamotten und Geschenken, beide magisch vergrößert und verzaubert, so dass Ginny es bequem tragen konnte, auf und suchte sich ein freies Abteil. Dort ließ sie sich aufseufzend auf einen der Sitze fallen, nachdem sie ihren Koffer auf die Gepäckablage gehievt hatte. Sie zog ihr Verwandlungsbuch aus der Reisetasche und begann zu lesen.

Sieben Stunden später war sie am Ziel. Sie stand auf dem Bahnsteig, froh leicht, denn es lag Schnee und es war kalt und hielt nach ihrer Großmutter Ausschau. „Ginny!" rief eine Frauenstimme hinter ihr. Ginny drehte sich um. „Grandmére!" Sie stürzte auf ihre Großmutter zu. „Ach Ginny, süße Ginny! Ich hab dich so vermisst." Harriet schloss ihre einzige Enkelin glücklich in die Arme. „Grandmére, ich hab dich auch vermisst." Ginny atmete tief den vertrauten Geruch ein. Ihre Großmutter roch immer nach Zimt und Apfel.

„Wo hast du dein Gepäck, Prinzessin?" fragte Harriet und Ginny deutete auf den Koffer und die Reisetasche. Harriet schaute sich um. Es war niemand zu sehen. Dann hob sie ihren Zauberstab. „Accio Ginnys Gepäck!" Ginny grinste. Ihre Großmutter war auch eine Hexe und hatte ebenfalls Hogwarts besucht. „Gaston wartet vorm Bahnhof." teilte Harriet ihrer Enkelin mit. Ginny summte munter vor sich hin und dann sah sie... „Gaston!" Sie rannte auf einen Mann mittleren Alters zu und warf sich in seine Arme. „Miss Ginny." murmelte Gaston und umarmte die Rothaarige. Harriet hatte den Koffer und die Tasche magisch verkleinert und in den Wagen gepackt.

Ginny staunte jedesmal wieder, wenn sie das Haus ihrer Großmutter sah. Es hatte nach hinten hinaus einen großen Garten. Das Haus selber besaß zwei Stockwerke. Im Erdgeschoss befanden sich Küche, Wohnzimmer, Toilette und Esszimmer. Im ersten Stock war das Schlafzimmer von Harriet, ein Badezimmer und Ginnys Zimmer. Im zweiten Stock schliefen Gaston und Johanna, die miteinander verheiratet waren. Außerdem befanden sich dort fünf Gästezimmer.

„Wo ist denn Johanna?" fragte Ginny, nachdem sie ausgestiegen waren. Sie liebte die dicke, fröhliche Köchin sehr, da sie ihr immer etwas zum Naschen gab. „Sie wird in der Küche sein, nehme ich an." schmunzelte Harriet und Ginny rannte nach drinnen. „Endlich ist wieder Leben im Haus!" murmelte Harriet und folgte Ginny ins Haus.

Die hatte inzwischen Johanna stürmisch begrüßt und saß jetzt mit einer Tasse heißen Kakaos und einem Stück Kuchen in den Händen auf der Arbeitsfläche, während Johanna kochte.

Später beim Abendessen sagte Harriet: „Also, Prinzessin. Ich freue mich, dass du wieder bei uns bist und ich hoffe, du genießt deine Ferien hier. Noch etwas zu Weihnachten und Silvester. Wir werden Weihnachten mit meiner Freundin feiern. Sie hat gerade ihren Patensohn und dessen Cousin zu Besuch. Sie sind in deinem Alter. Und wie jedes Jahr gibt es auch heuer wieder einen Silvesterball, bei dem sich das ganze Dorf trifft und gemeinsam tanzt, lacht und feiert und zu Mitternacht anstößt. Wir fahren morgen in die Stadt und gehen Einkaufen. Ich muss noch ein paar Geschenke kaufen und wir brauchen ein schönes Ballkleid für dich."

Ginny starrte sie an. „Ein Ballkleid? Für mich?" Harriet nickte lächelnd. Über Ginnys Gesicht glitt ein Lächeln. Plötzlich gähnte sie. Harriet, Gaston und Johanna lachten. „Geh ins Bett, Liebes." riet Harriet und Ginny stand auf. Sie umarmte die drei Erwachsenen und ging hinauf in ihr Zimmer. Dort zog sie sich ihren Schlafanzug an, plumpste in ihr Bett und fiel sofort in einen tiefen Schlaf.

so, leutz, das wars erst mal

ich hoffe, euch gefällt die story soweit und ihr schreibt mir einen netten kommi. auch kritik ist erlaubt

nyo, der nächste teil kommt bald

Mond-chan


	2. Ein überraschendes Treffen

So, hier ist schon das neue Kapitel wink

Extra für meine lieben Kommischreiber

craZy-canDyfloSs: danke danke ; - ) hier ist das neue chap bleib dabei, das wäre toll

LunaNigra: Ja wink hier bin ich. Danke vielmals knuddel ich schreib im moment an ner neuen story, die aber noch ein bissel braucht nur so viel, wieder Ginny und Blaise zwinker

wonder.alive: oh danke hihi echt? Bist du sicher? Das kommt ja bald raus zwinker

Jetzt geht's los!! Viel Spaß und bitte um Kommis zuflüster

Ginny starrte sie an. „Ein Ballkleid? Für mich?" Harriet nickte lächelnd. Über Ginnys Gesicht glitt ein Lächeln. Plötzlich gähnte sie. Harriet, Gaston und Johanna lachten. „Geh ins Bett, Liebes." riet Harriet und Ginny stand auf. Sie umarmte die drei Erwachsenen und ging hinauf in ihr Zimmer. Dort zog sie sich ihren Schlafanzug an, plumpste in ihr Bett und fiel sofort in einen tiefen Schlaf.  
Dort zog sie sich ihren Schlafanzug an, plumpste in ihr Bett und fiel sofort in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Ginny ließ sich ihre heiße Schokolade schmecken. Sie saß vor einem Café und wartete auf ihre Großmutter, die alleine losgezogen war, um noch Geschenke zu kaufen. Sie hatte eine Menge Tüten neben sich stehen. Sie und ihre Großmutter waren in vielen Geschäften gewesen und Ginny war nun ganz neu eingekleidet.

Ginnys Blick schweifte über die Menge. Sie trank einen Schluck Kakao und verschluckte sich, als sie eine ihre sehr bekannte Gestalt sah, die sich am Nebentisch niederließ. Ginny hustete, was die Person auf sie aufmerksam machte. „Weasley!" Ginny hatte einen roten Kopf vom Husten. „Zabini!" brachte sie gerade noch heraus, bevor sie erneut hustete. Blaise setzte sich neben sie und klopfte ihr auf den Rücken.

Als sich Ginny wieder beruhigt hatte, sah sie Blaise an, der grinste. „Was machst du denn hier?" fragte sie ihn. „Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht, Wiesel." antwortete er mit seiner typischen Art, die Ginny nicht leiden konnte. „Aha, schon klar." meinte sie und schaute weg. „Und was machst du hier?" fragte Blaise interessiert. Ginny lächelte. „Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht, Süßer." Blaise zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Ginny hatte das in Hogwarts schon öfter beobachtet. Irgendwie gefiel es ihr. Sie musterte ihn. Sein hübsches Gesicht, seinen schwarzen Wuschelkopf. Dann wanderte ihr Blick über seine Brust. Sie konnte nur erahnen, wie sein Körper aussah, da er eine dicke Jacke anhatte. Blaise grinste. „Gefällt dir, was du siehst?" Ginny wurde rot. „Quatsch." fauchte sie. In dem Moment kam ein supergut aussehender Junge auf sie zu und ließ sich auf den freien Platz neben Ginny fallen. „Hi, Blaise." Blaise verdrehte die Augen. „Hallo, Paolo." Ginny musterte den Typ interessiert. Er sah sehr gut aus. Schwarze, halblange Haare und ein typisches italienisches Gesicht. Jetzt bemerkte er Ginny. „Wer bist du denn, Bella?"

„Ich heiße Ginny Weasley." Paolo streckte ihr die Hand hin. „Freut mich, meine Hübsche." Ginny kicherte, während Blaise betont wegsah. „Woher kennt ihr euch denn?" fragte Paolo neugierig. „Aus der Schule." sagten Ginny und Blaise gleichzeitig. „Ach, du bist auch auf dieser komischen Schule? Dann hat Blaise doch keine Märchen erzählt. Ich war immer der Meinung, die Schule gibt's gar nicht." plapperte er, während Ginny Blaise einen fragenden Blick zuwarf. Der schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. Ginny grinste und nickte.

Paolo blickte auf und winkte einer etwa 67-jährigen Frau, die in Begleitung Harriets auf die drei zukam. „Hallo!" wurden die Frauen begrüßt. „Ginny, das ist Blanca. Ach, ihr kennt euch schon?" fragte Harriet überrascht, als sie die beiden Jungen neben Ginny sitzen sah. Die drei nickten, Blaise und Ginny nicht gerade begeistert. „Ist ja prima." meinte Blanca. Ginny mochte sie sofort gerne. Obwohl sie mindestens 10 Jahre jünger als ihre Großmutter war, verstanden sich die beiden scheinbar prächtig.

„Los, Jungs, wir müssen weiter. Ginny, es war nett, dich kennen zu lernen. Wir sehen uns in 3 Tagen an Weihnachten, ja?" Sie gab Ginny die Hand und umarmte Harriet. Paolo gab Ginny einen Handkuss, was diese erröten ließ. „Machs gut, Bella!" sagte er und ging Blanca hinterher. Blaise nickte ihr und Harriet nur zu und folgte seiner Patin.

Ginny betrachtete ihre Hand. „Hey, Erde an Prinzessin. Wir müssen dein Kleid noch kaufen!" Harriet legte ihrer Enkelin die Hand auf die Schulter. „Hast du das gesehen, Grandmére? Er hat meine Hand geküsst." hauchte Ginny und strahlte. Harriet lachte. „Ja, das hab ich gesehen. Komm jetzt, sonst wird es zu spät." Ginny nickte und folgte ihr.

An diesem Abend fiel Ginny müde ins Bett. Sie konnte jedoch nicht einschlafen. Ihre Gedanken schweiften immer wieder zu Paolo. Er war ein netter Kerl und sah unheimlich gut aus. Ginny bekam leichtes Bauchkribbeln, wenn sie an ihn dachte. Seltsamerweise schlich sich zwischen Paolos Bilder immer wieder ein schwarzer Wuschelkopf, der eine Augenbraue hochgezogen hatte und so schaute, wie nur Slytherins schauen konnten. Schließlich schlief sie ein.

Der nächste Tag war ein Samstag und Ginny schlief bis halb zwölf. Sie wachte auf, als jemand klingelte. Erschrocken sprang sie aus dem Bett und rannte hinunter, vergessend, dass sie nur Hotpants und ein T-Shirt trug. Sie wunderte sich, warum keiner aufmachte und öffnete die Haustür. Davor standen Blaise und Paolo und starrten sie an. „Tolle Klamotten, Weasley!" grinste Blaise und Ginny, die bemerkte, was für ein Outfit sie anhatte, wurde knallrot. „Sehr witzig." Sie ließ die beiden ins Haus und rannte nach oben, um sich anzuziehen. Als sie wieder herunterkam, grinste Blaise noch immer von einem Ohr zum anderen, während Paolo sie nur charmant anlächelte. „Bist du alleine zu Hause, Weasley?" fragte Blaise und sah sich neugierig im Flur um. „Keine Ahnung." sagte Ginny und ging in die Küche. Die beiden Jungen folgten ihr. Am Kühlschrank hing ein Zettel, auf dem stand:

Liebe Prinzessin,

ich bin heute den ganzen Tag bei einer Bekannten, die sehr krank ist. Gaston und Johanna haben dieses Wochenende frei und sind zum Skifahren gefahren. Im Kühlschrank ist etwas zu Essen für dich. Mach dir einen schönen Tag. Vielleicht rufst du bei Blanca an und fragst, ob du etwas mit Blaise und Paolo unternehmen kannst. Ich liebe dich,

deine Grandmére

Ginny strahlte. „Sturmfrei!" meinte sie begeistert. Dann fiel ihr etwas ein. „Was macht ihr eigentlich hier?" Blaise grinste sein typisches Slytheringrinsen. „Na was wohl. Unser Casanova hier wollte dich unbedingt sehen." Paolo lächelte. „Das stimmt, Bella. Willst du heute Abend mit mir ins Kino gehen?" Ginny war völlig überrumpelt. Paolo wollte sie sehen? Und wieso war Blaise dann mitgekommen?

Als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen, erklärte er: „Alleine ist mir langweilig. Ich werde euch aber nicht stören." Ginny schaute ihn argwöhnisch an. „Kann man einem Slyth... Jemandem wie dir trauen?" fragte sie. Beinahe hätte sie sich verraten. „Natürlich. Wir stehen zu unserem Wort." sagte Blaise arrogant und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Du bist genau wie Malfoy. Genau so arrogant. Man merkt, dass ihr vom gleichen Schlag seid." Ginny hatte sich in Wut geredet. Paolo starrte von einem zum anderen. „Nicht alle sind so wie Draco." antwortete Blaise. „Du schon. Du hast doch schon fast alle Mädchen von Hog... von unserer Schule gehabt."

Blaise zog wieder eine Augenbraue hoch. Ginny fand das voll süß, schalt sich aber in Gedanken dafür. Jetzt mischte sich Paolo ein. „Haltet mal die Luft an. Könnt ihr euch etwa nicht leiden?" Ginny und Blaise starrten ihn an, als hätten sie ihn völlig vergessen, was ja auch der Fall war. „Nein, wir mögen uns nicht. Das liegt am Blut." meinte Blaise und grinste wieder. Ginny wusste genau, dass er damit die Häuser meinte und wandte sich Paolo zu. „Hör einfach nicht hin, ja? Natürlich gehe ich mit dir ins Kino. Sehr gerne sogar." Paolo strahlte und nahm ihre Hand. „Gut, ich hole dich heute Abend um halb acht ab, ok?" Ginny war einverstanden. „Und was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Blaise. Ginny erschrak und zog ihre Hand zurück. Paolo schaute etwas enttäuscht, was Blaise mit Befriedigung sah.

Er wusste selbst nicht, warum es ihn störte, dass sich sein Cousin so offen an die jüngste Weasley heranmachte. Eine leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf sagte, dass ihm Ginny mehr bedeutete, als er zugeben würde. Blaise verbannte diese Stimme in den hintersten Winkel seines Gehirns.

Die drei setzten sich aufs Sofa im Wohnzimmer und überlegten angestrengt. Plötzlich sprang Ginny auf. „Mensch, sind wir blöd. Gehen wir doch Eislaufen!" „Gute Idee, Bella." Auch Paolo sprang auf. Blaise seufzte. „Paolo, du kannst doch gar nicht Eislaufen." „Na und? Meine Bella bringt es mir bei, oder?" Ginny schaute ihn an, dann Blaise und sah noch, wie er die Augen verdrehte und den Kopf schüttelte. „Natürlich, Paolo. Gehen wir." Ginny marschierte nach oben, holte sich ihre Handschuhe und packte ihre Schlittschuhe.

Die Jungen warteten an der Tür. „Wir haben aber keine Schlittschuhe dabei." meinte Paolo, als sie losgingen. „Das macht nichts. Ihr könnt welche ausleihen." Dann grinste sie. „Oder, Zabini, du machst es auf unsere Weise." Sie schwang einen imaginären Zauberstab. Blaise grinste. „Keine schlechte Idee, Weasley." meinte er. Paolo schnaubte. „Wieso könnt ihr euch nicht beim Vornamen nennen?"

Die Hexe und der Zauberer schauten ihn an. „Weil ich ihn noch nie beim Vornamen genannt habe. Das... das..." sie kam ins Stottern, weil sie nicht erklären konnte, wieso. Wieso eigentlich? Fragte sie sich. Blaise antwortete an ihrer Stelle. „Das ist schon lange so. An unserer Schule reden sich Freunde mit Vornamen an, Feinde hingegen mit Nachnamen. Und mit den Weasleys liegt unsere Klasse schon seit Jahren im Clinch." Paolo zuckte mit den Schultern. Ginny musste sich ein Kichern verkneifen und Blaise grinste.

Bald waren sie am See angekommen. Es war fast nichts los, da die meisten Leute zu Hause waren und für Weihnachten dekorierten oder noch die letzten Einkäufe machten. So hatten sie den kleinen See fast für sich allein. Am Rand stand eine Hütte, an der man Schlittschuhe ausleihen konnte. Paolo holte sich ein Paar. Ginny war währenddessen schon auf dem Eis. Sie freute sich unbändig.

Als sie sah, dass Paolo soweit war, fuhr sie zu ihm. Er versuchte aufzustehen und rutschte sofort wieder aus. Ginny lachte. Blaise stand da und beobachtete nur. „Was ist mit dir, Zabini?" fragte Ginny und schaute ihren „Feind" fragend an. „Ich hab keine Lust. Amüsiert euch nur." meinte er und ließ sich auf einem Baumstamm nieder. Ginny schaute ihn, wie es ihm schien, traurig an und wandte sich dann Paolo zu. Sie merkte gleich, dass er nicht fahren konnte und so nahm sie ihn an den Händen und zog ihn mit. Langsam wurde er sicherer.

Blaise saß auf seinem Baumstamm und grübelte über Ginnys Blick nach. Traurigkeit und ... Enttäuschung? Aber wieso sollte sie traurig und enttäuscht sein? Blaise wusste auf diese Fragen keine Antwort. Er sah, wie Paolo hinfiel und Ginny auf ihn. Paolo nutzte diese Situation natürlich sofort aus und streichelte mit einer Hand ganz leicht Ginnys Wange. Blaise versuchte, das komische Gefühl, dass sich in seinem Innern breitmachte, zu ignorieren und beschloss, einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen. Die zwei waren wohl noch eine Weile beschäftigt.

so, das wars wieder g hoffe, es hat euch gefallen  
vielleicht krieg ich noch ein paar mehr kommis, das wäre total lieb alle knuddel


	3. Gedanken und Briefe

So, hier kommt das nächste Kapitel

eure kommis sind echt interessant hihi so vollkommen unterschiedlich

KabaKakao: Danke danke für den kommi freu du hast mit praktisch in kaltes Wasser getaucht mit deiner Frage g Also, Paolo ist ein Muggel und ja, blaise hat dadurch Muggel in seiner Familie smile Blanca ist ein Squib und warum wollte Blaise nicht Eislaufen? Weil er mal eingebrochen ist und seitdem Angst hat :-p

Saphira00: hallihallo, ein neues gesicht! Freut mich, freut mich. So einen langen kommi hab ich noch nie gekriegt freu hm, das mit dem Schreibstil wird schwierig werden, weil ich die Geschichte schon fertig hab und eigentlich nichts mehr verändern wollte. Ich hoffe, die sätze stören dich nicht wie auch immer, hoffe, du liest weiter.

craZy-canDyfloSs: hi wieder wink warum wäre das auffallend? Naja, die story ist schon fertig, ich werde also nichts mehr ändern (ich will auch gar nicht) und sie hat nur sieben Kapitel. Es gibt allerdings eine Fortsetzung in Hogwarts ist auch schon fertig und kommt on, sobald diese story hier abgeschlossen ist, ok? Danke trotzdem für deinen Kommi, hat mich sehr gefreut.

wonder.alive: huhu danke danke! Das soll so sein g tja, wer weiß, was werden wird... warte einfach ab

lovely-sweetheart: wieder ein neues Gesicht wink hi auch danke, du brauchst dir keine sorgen zu machen, die story ist bereits fertig auf meinem PC und wartet nur darauf, von euch gelesen zu werden

Blaise versuchte, das komische Gefühl, dass sich in seinem Innern breitmachte, zu ignorieren und beschloss, einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen. Die zwei waren wohl noch eine Weile beschäftigt.

Ginny und Paolo hatten viel Spaß. Ginny genoss die Anwesenheit des fröhlichen, netten Italieners sehr. Er brachte sie zum Lachen. Plötzlich fiel er hin und sie konnte nicht mehr bremsen und fiel auf ihn. „Oh, entschuldige." murmelte sie, rot werdend. Sie wollte schon aufstehen, doch Paolo hielt sie zurück. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand über ihre Wange. Ginny hielt den Atem an. „Du bist so schön, Bella!" flüsterte Paolo und rollte sich über sie. Ginny sah ihm in seine blau-grauen Augen. „Darf ich dich morgen Abend zum Essen ausführen?" fragte er leise.

Ginny schluckte. Dann nickte sie wortlos. Paolo kam ihren Lippen näher und dann küsste er sie. Ginny wunderte sich ein bisschen, warum sie nicht wirklich was dabei fühlte, doch das Gefühl, überhaupt geküsst zu werden, alleine reichte schon. Schließlich unterbrach sie den Kuss, indem sie den Kopf zur Seite drehte. „Paolo." bibberte sie. „Mir ist kalt." Paolo schien leicht enttäuscht, ließ jedoch von ihr ab. Ginny stand auf und fuhr mit wackligen Beinen zum Ufer. Blaise war nicht da. Ginny seufzte. Sie war verwirrt.  
Langsam zog sie ihre Schlittschuhe aus und ihre normalen Schuhe an. Paolo tat es ihr gleich. „Was ist denn, Bella?" fragte er. „Nichts!" Ginny stand auf. „Wo ist Bl... Zabini?" Beinahe hätte sie seinen Vornamen gesagt, doch Paolo schien es nicht gehört zu haben. „Suchst du mich?" fragte eine angenehm tiefe Stimme hinter Ginny. Sie fuhr herum und blickte direkt in Blaise´ wundervolle, dunkelblaue Augen. Sekundenlang starrten sich Gryffindor und Slytherin an, bis Blaise den Blick abwandte.

Ginny seufzte wieder leise. Paolo hatte die Schlittschuhe zurückgebracht und nichts von alledem mitbekommen. Ginny war sehr froh darüber. „Was hast du jetzt vor, Bella?" fragte Paolo auf dem Rückweg. „Ich muss lernen. Bald sind wichtige Prüfungen in der Schule." antwortete Ginny. Blaise grinste in sich hinein. „Ach so." meinte Paolo und den restlichen Weg waren sie schweigsam.

An Ginnys Haus angekommen, verabschiedeten sich die drei voneinander. „Also, Bella, ich hole dich morgen um halb Acht hier ab, ok?" Ginny, die schon wieder vergessen hatte, dass Paolo sie zum Essen eingeladen hatte, nickte nur. Paolo ging zum Gartentor. „Kommst du, Blaise?" rief er. „Moment. Ich muss Weasley noch was wegen der Schule fragen." antwortete sein Cousin. Paolo zuckte wieder die Schultern.

„Seit wann fragt ein Slytherin eine Gryffindor nach der Schule?" spöttelte Ginny belustigt. „Kommst du mit allem klar?" fragte Blaise erstaunlich freundlich. Ginny war einen Moment lang verwirrt. „Wie bitte?" fragte sie. „Ob du den ganzen Stoff verstehst. Du weißt ja, dass ich das alles schon hinter mir habe. Hast du in irgendeinem Fach Probleme?" „Jetzt, wo du das sagst. Ja, hab ich. In Zaubertränke und in Kräuterkunde. Wozu braucht man diese Fächer?"

Blaise grinste. „Um einen guten Beruf zu lernen?" Ginny verdrehte die Augen. „Schon. Trotzdem. Wieso fragst du eigentlich?" Blaise lachte. „Weil ich dir helfen kann, wenn du magst. Wie wäre es, wenn ich morgen nachmittag zu dir komme und dir beim Lernen helfe." bot er ihr an. Ginny schaute argwöhnisch. „Du verfolgst aber nicht irgendeinen Plan, oder?"

„Liebste Ginny. Nur weil ich in Slytherin bin, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich jemanden hängen lasse. Ihr habt ein völlig falsches Bild von uns." Ginny schnaubte. „Ja, schon klar. Jetzt sind´ s wir wieder. Ihr gebt uns ja keine Chance, euch kennen zu lernen." Blaise lächelte sein Slytherinlächeln. „Jetzt gebe ich dir die Chance, hinter einen bösen, bösen Slytherin zu schauen." Ginny musste unwillkürlich lachen. „Also gut, abgemacht." „Gut, dann komm ich morgen um zwei Uhr zu dir." Blaise sagte es als Feststellung, nicht als Frage, doch Ginny störte sich nicht daran. „Ich freu mich." meinte sie und grinste. Blaise machte sich auf den Weg zu Paolo, der ungeduldig wartete. „Bis morgen Abend, Bella!" rief er und warf Ginny eine Kusshand zu. Ginny winkte, bis die beiden verschwunden waren.

Sie ging ins Haus und schaute auf die Uhr. „Drei Uhr." stöhnte sie und ließ sich im Wohnzimmer auf die Couch fallen. Sie dachte an die vergangenen Stunden zurück. An den Kuss von Paolo, bei dem sie überhaupt nichts gefühlt hatte, naja, gut. Ein bisschen Bauchkribbeln hatte sie schon, aber das war auch schon alles. Sie hatte sich immer vorgestellt, wie es wohl wäre, geküsst zu werden. Jetzt hatte sie ihren Kuss, doch es war unbefriedigend. Dann sah sie zwei dunkelblaue Augen, die sie spöttisch musterten. Blaise. Sie seufzte und fragte sich, wann sie angefangen hatte, den schwarzhaarigen Slytherin, in Gedanken zumindest, beim Vornamen zu nennen.

Sie stand auf und ging in ihr Zimmer hinauf. Sie wusste, sie sollte eigentlich lernen, doch sie hatte keine Lust darauf. Also nahm sie sich einen ihrer geliebten Kitschromane und ging wieder nach unten, wo im Kamin im Wohnzimmer ein gemütliches Feuer prasselte. Auf dem Boden lag ein kuscheliges Eisbärenfell, Ginnys Lieblingsplatz. Sie legte sich auf den Boden und begann zu lesen.

Irgendwann wachte sie auf und schaute sich um. Es war dunkel geworden. Sie rieb sich den schmerzenden Nacken und stand auf. Das Feuer war fast aus und warf unheimliche Schatten an die Wände. Ginny versuchte die aufsteigende Angst zu verdrängen. Sie stand auf und machte sich auf den Weg zum Lichtschalter, als plötzlich etwas gegen die Scheibe donnerte. Ginny schrie auf und hechtete zur Tür. Sie knipste das Licht an und kniff die Augen zu, weil es plötzlich so hell war. Langsam öffnete sie sie wieder und sah... eine Eule auf dem Fensterbrett sitzen. Sie atmete auf und ließ das Tier herein.

Es war eine weiße Schneeeule. „Hedwig!" murmelte Ginny überrascht, während Harrys Eule auf ihre Schulter flog und zärtlich an ihrem Ohrläppchen zupfte. Ginny kicherte und band den Brief vom Bein der Eule. Die flatterte auf die Couchlehne und begann, ihr Gefieder zu putzen. Scheinbar sollte sie eine Antwort abwarten. Ginny strahlte und öffnete den Brief. Er war wirklich von Harry.  
„Liebe Ginny,

ich (und natürlich deine Familie und Hermine) hoffe, dass es dir gut geht. Was machst du so? Hier ist es sehr lustig. Wir spielen jeden Tag mehrere Stunden Quidditch und am Abend alle zusammen eine Runde „Snape explodiert" und Zauberschach. Stell dir vor, Hermine hat ihre Abscheu überwunden und besiegt jetzt alle, sogar Ron!  
Ich hoffe, du freust dich über dein Geschenk.

Ich vermisse dich

dein Harry  
---  
Hi, Schwesterlein! Nicht nur Harry vermisst dich. Wir alle sind traurig, dass du Weihnachten nicht mit uns feiern wirst. Doch ich bin sicher, dass Grandmére sich sehr freut, dich bei sich zu haben. Pass gut auf dich auf und lass dich nicht ärgern, Kleine. Ach ja, ich bin sauer auf Hermine. Sie ist so gut in Zauberschach.  
Dein Ron"

Ginny lachte. Das waren typisch Ron und Harry. Sie holte Pergament und Feder und schrieb eine Antwort. Dann schickte sie Hedwig los. Sie hatte jedoch nichts über Blaise geschrieben, da ihre Freunde es nicht verstehen würden.

Sie entfachte das Feuer neu und legte sich wieder auf den Boden, um weiterzulesen. Sie schlief wieder ein und merkte nicht, dass ihre Großmutter spät Abends heimkam. Sie merkte auch nicht, dass die zudeckte und das Feuer so verzauberte, dass es die ganze Nacht brannte.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Ginny von frischem Kaffeeduft geweckt. Sie richtete sich auf und merkte, dass sie am Boden vor dem Kamin lag. Sie hörte ihre Großmutter in der Küche werkeln und stand auf. Sie schlurfte schlaftrunken in die Küche. „Guten Morgen." nuschelte sie und umarmte ihre Großmutter. Die lachte. „Geh duschen, dann wirst du wieder wach, Prinzessin." Ginny tat, wie ihr geheißen und wirklich, nach dem Duschen war sie wieder fit. Allerdings war ihr Hals furchtbar verspannt, doch sie wollte kein Mitleid, also sagte sie ihrer Großmutter nichts davon.

„Ach ja, Grandmére. Blaise kommt heute zum Lernen vorbei. Da er ja auch auf Hogwarts ist und ein Jahr über mir und neben Hermine und Malfoy Klassenbester, kann er mir sicher helfen." plapperte sie. Harriet nickte. „Das ist in Ordnung, Liebes. Hast du eigentlich ein Geschenk für Paolo und Blaise?" Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Kannst du mich am Montag in die Stadt bringen? Dann kann ich noch etwas kaufen." Harriet war einverstanden. Ginny fiel noch etwas ein. „Ach ja, und heute Abend gehe ich mit Paolo Essen." Harriet zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ein Rendevóuz? Ginny, du wirst langsam erwachsen." Ginny wurde rot. Ihre Großmutter lachte. „Ich habe nichts dagegen." Ginny lächelte. „Ach ja, was liest du eigentlich für komische Bücher?" fragte Harriet plötzlich. Ginny wurde verlegen. „Du hast es gelesen?" fragte sie und als ihre Großmutter nickte, seufzte Ginny. „Ach, ich liebe diese Geschichten einfach, in denen alles perfekt ist. Es geht immer gut aus und es ist so schön kitschig, ach, ich weiß auch nicht genau. Gefällt es dir nicht?" Harriet grinste. „Doch, Ginny. Ich bin auch ein Fan davon. Ich habe früher diese Bücher auch gelesen. Wenn du willst, kannst du sie dir mal anschauen. Ich habe sie über der Garage im Speicher. Wie wär's, wenn wir, bis Blaise kommt, ein bisschen im Speicher stöbern?" Ginny war begeistert. Also räumten sie den Tisch ab und gingen nach draußen.

„Wow!" meinte Ginny, als sie gemeinsam in dem Raum saßen. Er war voll mit alten Truhen und Kisten. Alles war ordentlich beschriftet. Ginnys Blick fiel auf eine Kiste, die abseits von den anderen stand. In goldenen Buchstaben stand darauf: „James und Harriet Blanchet" „Grandmére? Was ist das für eine Kiste?" fragte Ginny. „Das, Prinzessin, sind die Erinnerungen an die Zeit mit deinem Großvater." antwortete Harriet. „Oh, darf ich sie sehen? Bitte!" bettelte Ginny neugierig. Harriet lachte. „Na gut. Hol sie her." Ginny brachte die Kiste und Harriet öffnete sie. Darin befanden sich ein Fotoalbum und eine Menge Briefe. „Diese Briefe sind Liebesbriefe, die mir dein James geschrieben hat." sagte Harriet und zog ein Päckchen hervor. „Schau dir ruhig das Fotoalbum an, Prinzessin." lächelte sie. Ginny nahm das alte Buch vorsichtig aus der Kiste und öffnete es. Ein Bild von einem glücklichen Brautpaar war auf der ersten Seite.

Ginny hatte ihren Großvater nie kennen gelernt, da er schon vor der Geburt der Zwillinge gestorben war. Er sah sehr gut aus. Ginny blätterte weiter. „Ich glaub's nicht." stieß sie plötzlich hervor. „Grandmére? Wieso hat er eine Slytherinuniform an?" Harriet lachte fröhlich. „Hab ich dir das nie erzählt? Er war ein Slytherin." Ginny starrte sie an und dann wieder das Foto. „Aber du warst doch in Gryffindor." meinte sie fassungslos. Harriet nickte. „Das heißt aber nicht, dass wir nicht zusammen waren. Er war wirklich ein toller Mensch. Zwar durch und durch Slytherin, aber trotzdem... irgendwie anders." Ginny war immer noch verblüfft. „Grandmére? Kann ich... kann ich... dieses Fotoalbum haben? Zumindest so lange ich hier bin? Ich habe Grandpére ja nie kennen gelernt." Harriet betrachtete ihre Enkelin, die vollkommen in Gedanken versunken auf das Bild von James in seiner Schuluniform starrte. Dann lächelte sie. „Natürlich, Prinzessin." Ginny legte das Album auf den Boden und fiel ihrer Großmutter um den Hals. „Grandmére, du bist die Beste."

Sie saßen noch eine ganze Weile auf dem Speicher und schmökerten in den Romanen, die Harriet alle aufgehoben hatte. So merkten sie nicht, wie die Zeit verging. Das Quietschen des Gartentors riss Ginny aus ihren Gedanken. Sie schaute auf ihre Uhr. „Zwei! Blaise!" Hastig sprang sie auf und stieß sich ihren Kopf an der Decke an. „Au!" jammerte sie. Harriet lachte. „Geh schon. Und denk daran, Slytherin und Gryffindor können durchaus Freunde sein." Ginny nickte, nahm das Album und kletterte die Leiter hinunter.

Blaise stand an der Tür und klingelte. „Hi, Zabini!" Ginny stapfte auf ihn zu. „Hi, Weasly. Wo warst du denn?" Ginny lachte. „Auf dem Speicher. Grandmére ist noch dort. Wollen wir anfangen?" Blaise nickte und sie gingen ins Haus. Ginny holte ihre Schulsachen und sie setzten sich ins Wohnzimmer vor den Kamin.

Ginny hatte das Album neben sich gelegt. „Was hast du da?" fragte Blaise und zeigte darauf. „Das ist das Fotoalbum von meinen Großeltern." erklärte sie ihm. „Sie waren beide in Hogwarts." Blaise hob eine Augenbraue. „Na, und ich wette mit dir, alle beide in Gryffindor." Ginny lachte. „Wette verloren." Blaise´ Gesichtszüge entgleisten kurz, doch er hatte sich sofort wieder gefangen. „Ach ja? War er ein Ravenclaw oder ein Hufflepuff?" Ginny amüsierte sich königlich. „Weder noch." kicherte sie. Blaise starrte sie an. Ginny reichte ihm das Album mit dem Foto, auf der ihr Großvater in seiner Schuluniform zu sehen war. „Slytherin?" Blaise war wirklich überrascht. „Deine Großmutter auch?" Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, sie war eine Gryffindor." 

Blaise war gegen seinen Willen beeindruckt. „Das hätte ich nie gedacht, dass in deinen Adern Slytherinblut fließt." Er gab ihr das Album zurück. „So, gib mir mal deine Unterlagen zu Zaubertränke, dann kann ich schauen, wie weit ihr seid." Ginny gab sie ihm und blätterte währenddessen das Album durch. Plötzlich lachte sie. Blaise schaute auf. „Was ist denn?" Ginny kicherte. „Sieh mal hier." grinste sie und zeigte ihm ein Bild, auf dem ein sehr junger Albus Dumbledore und eine sehr junge Minerva McGonagall in Schuluniform zu sehen waren. Sie hielten sich im Arm wie ein Liebespaar. Ginny war begeistert. „Wie süß!" Blaise schüttelte den Kopf. „Interessant." meinte er nur und widmete sich wieder Ginnys Unterlagen.

Nach drei Stunden lernen hatte Ginny genug. „Das reicht. Ich hab heute mehr gemacht als sonst. Normalerweise lerne ich nur eineinhalb Stunden am Tag." Blaise stand auf. „Kann ich etwas zu trinken haben?" fragte er. Ginny nickte und führte ihn in die Küche. „Was willst du?" „Hast du Kaffee?" Ginny nickte und machte sich an die Arbeit.

Später saßen sie gemeinsam vorm Kamin. Blaise trank seinen geliebten Kaffee und Ginny ihre geliebte heiße Schokolade. „Du kannst gut erklären." sagte Ginny irgendwann. Blaise lachte leise, was Ginny einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Sie starrte ins Feuer. „Ich weiß. Das ist ja auch kein Wunder." Ginny schnaubte. „Bleib auf dem Teppich." meinte sie, grinste aber. Dann schaute sie auf die Uhr. „Noch zweieinhalb Stunden. Dann holt mich Paolo ab." sagte sie. „Weiß er eigentlich, dass du da bist?" Blaise schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich einen Freund besuche." Ginny lachte. „Meinst du, er ist sauer, wenn er sieht, dass du bei mir bist?" Der Slytherin zuckte die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung." Er trank den letzten Schluck Kaffee und stand dann auf. „Ich muss los. Ich muss wirklich noch einen Freund besuchen." Ginny stand auch auf und nahm im die Tasse ab. Dabei berührten sich ihre Hände und Ginny bekam ein Kribbeln im Bauch. Schnell zog sie ihre Hand zurück. „Ja dann... ich meine..." stotterte sie und flüchtete schnell aus dem Raum. Blaise grinste in sich hinein und folgte ihr.

Er wartete an der Tür. Ginny kam aus der Küche. „Also dann, wir sehen uns morgen Abend." sagte Blaise und Ginny nickte. „Danke, dass du mir beim Lernen geholfen hast." sagte Ginny leise und schaute ihn an. Blaise betrachtete ihr feines Gesicht, ihre großen blauen Augen, ihre feine Stupsnase mit ein paar Sommersprossen und ihre weichen Lippen. Ginny wurde rot, als er sie so musterte. Blaise beugte sich langsam vor. Ginny hielt den Atem an. „Bis morgen." hauchte er ihr ins Ohr und verschwand dann schnell durch die Tür. Ginny stand wie erstarrt da.

So, fieses ende, ich weiß, sorry, aber sobald ich ein paar kommis hab, geht's weiter ihr braucht euch keine sorgen machen, wie ich in den kommis erwähnt hab. Die story ist bereits komplett. Also, hoffe, euch beim nächsten kapitel wieder dabeizuhaben

eure Mond-chan-die-sich-sehr-über-die-kommis-freut


	4. Weihnachten

So, hallihallo, Leute, das ist mal ein längeres Kapitel. Sorry dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich habe im moment ein paar problemchen mit meinen Freundinnen, ich verspreche aber, dass die story weiter on gestellt wird. Ebenso die fortsetzung

zu euren Kommis furchtbar freu danke an alle

Midnight-of-Darkness: hi du danke für den Kommi freu du hast recht, irgendwie hat Ginny Slytherinblut in den Adern hihi ob Ginny nach ihrer Großmutter kommt, weiß ich noch nicht. Wie auch immer, viel spaß beim lesen

proud angel: willkommen, angel danke für das lob freu ob du mit Paolo richtig liegst, erfährst du bald. Hier ist das nächste Chap

KabaKakao: hi du, passt schon ich hab die frage ja überlebt.

Wann Ginny es merkt? Wer weiß... lass dich überraschen. Das mit dem slytherinopa (hört sich doof an) war eine spontane idee viel spaß beim lesen

tut mir leid, ich habs verpennt! ich habe grad eben erst gesehn das es schon ein neues chap gibt ;)  
naja blaise strengt sich ja schon ganz ordentlich an gg  
ich freu mich aufs nächste chap!!

wonder.alive: macht nix knuff hauptsache, du liest und es gefällt dir hier ist das nächste kapitel, mal ein bissel länger

„Bis morgen." hauchte er ihr ins Ohr und verschwand dann schnell durch die Tür. Ginny stand wie erstarrt da.

Dann wurde sie wütend. „Blöder Slytherin!" fauchte sie und stampfte die Treppe hinauf. „Blöder, blöder Slytherin. Muss er mich immer so in Verlegenheit bringen?"  
„Ja, muss er. Er ist ein Slytherin." sagte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. „Aber er war so nett."  
„Aber er ist trotzdem ein Slytherin. Und Slytherin und Gryffindor können niemals Freunde sein."  
„Das stimmt nicht. Sieh dir Grandmére und Grandpére an."  
„Das war eine Ausnahme."  
Ginny verbannte die Stimme in den hintersten Winkel ihres Kopfes und begann, sich langsam fertig zu machen.

Um halb acht läutete es an der Tür. Harriet öffnete. Draußen stand Paolo in einem feinen Smoking. „Guten Tag, Mrs Blanchet. Ist Ginny fertig?" Harriet musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. „Ja, Paolo. Ich hole sie. Komm rein."  
Harriet hastete die Stufen hinauf und fand eine verzweifelte Ginny vor, die vor dem großen Spiegel in ihrem Zimmer stand und mit ihren Haaren kämpfte. „Grandmére, was soll ich mit meinen Haaren machen?" Harriet betrachtete ihre Enkelin liebevoll.

Mit einem Schwenker ihres Zauberstabes hatten sich Ginnys hüftlange Haare oben am Kopf zu einem geflochtenen Zopf gewunden. Es sah toll aus. „Danke, Grandmére." Ginny umarmte ihre Großmutter und schlüpfte in ihre weißen, gefütterten Winterstiefel. Sie trug einen knielangen weißen Rock, eine schwarze Strumpfhose und eine ebenfalls schwarze, langärmlige Bluse. „Du siehst toll aus, Prinzessin." meinte Harriet und Ginny strahlte. Dann ging sie die Treppe hinunter. Paolo, der schon leicht ungeduldig war, stand der Mund offen. „Du kannst deinen Mund wieder zu machen, Paolo." lächelte Ginny und nahm seinen dargebotenen Arm. „Wann seid ihr wieder da?" fragte Harriet. „Um halb zehn." meinte Paolo und Harriet wünschte ihnen viel Spaß.

Sie fuhren mit einem Taxi in die Stadt. Vor einem wunderschönen Restaurant hielt der Wagen und die zwei stiegen aus. Paolo bezahlte den Fahrer und dann gingen sie nach drinnen.  
Der Abend war sehr unterhaltsam. Paolo erzählte lauter Geschichten, die er schon erlebt hatte und Ginny lachte über seine Erzählweise wie auch über den leichten Akzent. Um halb zehn führte Paolo sie nach draußen, wo schon ein Taxi wartete. Sie stiegen ein und fuhren ins Dorf zurück.  
Bei Ginny angekommen, stiegen sie aus und das Taxi fuhr davon. Ginny wollte schon reingehen, doch Paolo hielt sie zurück. „Warte, Bella." und bevor das Mädchen reagieren konnte, küsste er sie schon. Ginny schloss die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss. Sie spürte jedoch keine Schmetterlinge, was sie sehr erstaunte. Schließlich löste sie sich von Paolo. „Paolo, es tut mir leid, aber mir ist furchtbar kalt." Sie bibberte und Paolo nickte. „Dann sehen wir uns morgen Abend, Bella." sagte er, gab ihr noch einen Kuss und ging dann langsam die Straße hinunter. Ginny hastete ins Haus und lehnte sich gegen die Tür. Harriet kam aus der Küche. „Ginny? Was ist los?" fragte sie. „Paolo hat mich geküsst, aber es war... gar nichts." erklärte Ginny. Harriet lächelte. „Das kommt noch, Liebling. Da bin ich mir sicher. Jetzt geh und nimm ein heißes Bad, dann legst du dich ins Bett und ich bringe dir noch eine heiße Schokolade. Einverstanden?" Natürlich war Ginny das. In Windeseile rannte sie die Treppen nach oben ins Badezimmer, wo ihre Großmutter schon das Badewasser eingelassen hatte. Es duftete herrlich nach Apfel und Zimt. Ginny ließ sich aufseufzend in die Badewanne sinken.

Als sie ihren Kakao getrunken hatte, gab ihr ihre Großmutter einen Kuss auf die Stirn und machte ein Kreuz auf Ginnys Stirn. Dann ging sie leise hinaus, denn ihre Enkelin war eingeschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Ginny auf, weil Sonnenstrahlen sie gekitzelt hatten. Sie sprang aus dem Bett und rannte ans Fenster. Über Nacht hatte es geschneit und der Schnee war wunderbar hoch. Außerdem schien die Sonne und ließ den Schnee glitzern. Ginny zog sich schnell an, schlüpfte in ihre Winterstiefel, packte Mütze und Handschuhe und rannte die Treppe hinunter, wobei sie fast Johanna über den Haufen rannte. „Guten Morgen, Prinzessin." wurde der übermütige Rotschopf begrüßt. „Guten Morgen, Johanna!" rief Ginny und wirbelte aus der Tür hinaus. Johanna sah ihr kopfschüttelnd hinterher.

Ginny tobte durch den Garten. Sie liebte den Schnee und begann, einen Schneemann zu bauen. Als er fertig war, betrachtete sie ihr Werk und war sehr zufrieden.

„Ginny! Komm rein, es gibt Frühstück." rief Harriet und Ginny rannte ins Haus. Ihre Backen glühten und ihre Nasenspitze war rot von der Kälte. 

Nach dem Essen bat Ginny ihre Großmutter, sie in die Stadt zu fahren, damit sie Geschenke für Paolo und Blaise kaufen konnte. Harriet war einverstanden und so machten sie sich auf den Weg.  
Während Harriet in einem Café wartete, stöberte Ginny durch die Läden. Was sie Paolo schenken würde, wusste sie schon. Sie hatte eine Mütze gefunden, auf der ein Paar mit Schlittschuhen aufgestickt war. Doch für Blaise? Da wurde es schwierig. Ihr kam die Idee einer Feder. Doch dazu brauchte sie einen Zauberladen. Sie ging zu ihrer Großmutter zurück und bestellte sich einen Kakao.

„Na, was hast du gefunden?" fragte Harriet ihre Enkelin. Ginny holte die Mütze heraus. Harriet lächelte. „Das ist eine gute Idee." meinte sie. „Und für Blaise?" Ginny zuckte die Schultern. „Ich wollte ihm eigentlich eine neue Feder kaufen, aber dazu brauch ich einen Zauberladen." erklärte sie. Harriet nickte. „Zauberläden gibt's hier auch, Prinzessin. Trink deinen Kakao aus und dann gehen wir." Ginny tat, wie ihr geheißen und dann machten sie sich auf den Weg.

Vor einer Wäscherei blieb Harriet stehen. An der Ladentür stand: „Geschlossen wegen Krankheit". Ginny war verblüfft und fragte, wo hier ein Zauberladen sein solle. Harriet lachte und öffnete die Tür. Ginny folgte ihr und stand bald darauf in einem wunderbaren Laden, in dem man alles kaufen konnte. Sprechende Kugelschreiber, Federn aller Art, magische Süßigkeiten, Bücher, Pergamente und allerlei anderes magisches Zeug. Ginny war begeistert und stöberte durch den ganzen Laden. Harriet unterhielt sich derweilen mit dem Verkäufer.

Ginny war vor dem Regal mit den Federn stehengeblieben. Sie schaute sich ein paar an, doch die waren nichts. Dann, ganz hinten im Regal, sah sie eine Feder, die anders als die anderen war. Sie zog sie hervor und staunte. Sie war silber-weiß und oberhalb der Spitze, mit der man schreiben konnte, ringelte sich eine silberne Schlange nach oben. Dann folgten weiße Federn. Ginny war begeistert.

„Diese Feder gehörte Salazar Slytherin." Die Stimme des Verkäufers ließ Ginny zusammen zucken. „Salazar Slytherin?" wiederholte sie und strich vorsichtig über den Schlangenkopf. „Wieso liegt sie so weit hinten?" Der Verkäufer lachte leise. „Weil niemand eine Feder von Salazar Slytherin haben will. Aber keine Angst, die Feder ist nicht verflucht." Ginny schaute ihre Großmutter an, die nickte. „Ich nehme sie." Der Verkäufer war etwas überrascht, ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken. Ginny zahlte und dann verließen Enkelin und Großmutter das Geschäft. Ginny strahlte. „Oh, Grandmére. Meinst du, Blaise wird sich freuen?" Harriet lächelte. „Da bin ich sicher. Welcher Slytherin freut sich nicht über eine Feder von Salazar." Beide lachten.

Der Abend kam. Ginny half Gaston und ihrer Großmutter, den Baum zu schmücken und die Geschenke darunter auszubreiten. Sie hatte den restlichen Nachmittag damit verbracht, die neuen Geschenke einzupacken.

Der Duft von gebratener Gans und Kartoffeln zog durchs Haus. Johanna war in ihrem Element.  
Um halb sieben klingelte es. Ginny hatte sich schon fein gemacht. Sie trug eine grüne Bluse und eine blaue Schlaghose. Ihre Haare fielen in weichen Wellen über ihren Rücken. Sie öffnete die Haustür. Davor standen Blanca, Paolo und Blaise. „Fröhliche Weihnachten, Ginny." sagte Blanca und Ginny lachte. Sie ließ die drei herein. Blanca rannte sofort ins Wohnzimmer und legte die Geschenke ab. Dann begrüßte sie Harriet.

Ginny stand mit Blaise und Paolo im Flur. „Frohe Weihnachten, Ginny." sagte Blaise leise und verschwand im Wohnzimmer. Ginny starrte ihm hinterher. Er hatte sie Ginny genannt. Sie wurde von Paolo aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, der sie umarmte. „Fröhliche Weihnachten, Bella." hauchte er ihr ins Ohr. Ginny bekam eine leichte Gänsehaut. Dann küsste Paolo sie. Ginny schlang ihre Arme um ihn und erwiderte den Kuss. Atemlos lösten sie sich voneinander. „Wir sollten rein gehen." meinte Ginny und ließ Paolo los. Der nickte und so gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer.

Ginny schenkte ihrer Großmutter einen selbergestrickten Schal, Johanna bekam eine bunte Glasschüssel („Für Pudding" wie Ginny erklärte) und Gaston Buch „Wie entgnome ich meinen Garten", denn Harriet hatte Ginny erzählt, dass Gaston mit den Gnomen im Garten nicht klarkam. (Johanna und er waren Squibs.)  
Auf Blaise´ Geschenk hatte Ginny geschrieben: „Warte, bis wir allein sind. Ich muss dir nämlich etwas erklären." Als Blaise sie fragend anschaute, zwinkerte sie ihm zu und wurde im nächsten Moment von Paolo umarmt, der sich über die Mütze sehr freute. Ginny war zufrieden.

Später aßen sie zu Abend. Es war ein herrliches Essen. Johanna hatte sich wirklich Mühe gegeben und erntete großes Lob. Später verteilten sich die Anwesenden im Haus. Paolo saß auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer und las in einem Buch, Harriet, Johanna, Gaston und Blanca saßen im Esszimmer und unterhielten sich und Ginny hatte Blaise in ihr Zimmer gezogen. Sie hatte ihr Geschenk von Blaise auch noch nicht erhalten.

Slytherin und Gryffindor setzten sich auf Ginnys Bett und überreichten sich gegenseitig die Geschenke. Ginny packte ihres zuerst aus und war sprachlos. Eine wunderschöne Kette mit einem Einhorn fiel heraus. Das Einhorn war weiß, das Horn golden. Die Kette selbst auch. „Wow! Das ist wunderschön." hauchte sie. „Soll ich sie dir umbinden?" fragte Blaise und Ginny erschauderte beim Klang seiner tiefen Stimme. „Gerne." sagte sie, reichte ihm die Kette und drehte sich um. Sie hielt ihre Haare mit den Händen hoch, während Blaise ihr die Kette umhängte. Seine Finger berührten ihren Nacken und Ginny bekam wieder das vertraute Bauchkribbeln. „So, fertig." sagte Blaise mit normaler Stimme. Ginny schluckte. „Danke." murmelte sie.

Jetzt packte Blaise sein Geschenk aus. „Was zum..." er starrte die Feder an. „Gefällt sie dir nicht?" fragte Ginny ängstlich. „Doch, sie ist wunderschön, Ginny." sagte er ehrlich. Ginny strahlte. „Was wolltest du mir erzählen?" fragte Blaise. „Weißt du, von wem die Feder ist?" fragte Ginny mit geheimnisvoller Stimme. Als Blaise den Kopf schüttelte, fuhr sie fort: „Es ist eine Feder von Salazar Slytherin. Ich dachte, du als echter Slytherin freust sich über eine Feder von dem Gründer eures Hauses." Sie sah ihn unsicher an. Dann, schneller, als sie reagieren konnte, hatte Blaise sie an sich gezogen und umarmte sie. „Danke, Ginny. Tausend Dank." Ginny schlang ihre Arme um ihn und schmiegte sich an seine Brust. Sie atmete seinen Geruch ein. Er roch nach Tannen und Schnee. Es klopfte und sie schraken auseinander. Paolo öffnete die Tür. „Da seid ihr ja. Was macht ihr denn hier oben?" fragte er und schaute sie argwöhnisch an. „Ich habe Blaise lediglich mein Geschenk überreicht." antwortete Ginny. „Das werd ich ja wohl noch dürfen." Paolo nickte verdrießlich, was Blaise ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht zauberte. Er stand vom Bett auf und ging an Paolo vorbei. „Also, Weasley. Danke für dein Geschenk." Ginny starrte ihn an. Jetzt war er wieder voll Slytherin. Doch sie wunderte sich nicht wirklich darüber. Wenn sie eines über Slytherins gelernt hatte, dann, dass sie möglichst kühl auftraten.

Um halb zwölf verabschiedeten sich Blanca, Paolo und Blaise. Als sie fast an der Pforte waren, drehte Paolo noch einmal um. Ginny stand noch an der Tür und schaute ihn erstaunt an. „Bella, willst du morgen mit mir in den Park gehen? Können wir uns um halb zwei am Brunnen treffen? Ich muss dir etwas wichtiges sagen." Ginny nickte und Paolo küsste sie.

Blaise fühlte sich komisch. Etwas stimmte nicht. Eigentlich sollte es ihm egal sein, wenn sein Cousin die Weasley küsste, doch seltsamerweise war es das nicht. Er wollte derjenige sein, der sie küsste, der sie zum Lachen brachte, der sie glücklich... Moment mal, woher kamen denn diese Gedanken? Fragte er sich und wandte sich ab.

Am nächsten Tag um halb zwei stand Ginny wartend am Brunnen in dem großen Park. Fünf Minuten später kam Paolo auch schon. Er begrüßte sie mit einem Kuss. „Gehen wir ein Stück?" fragte er und nahm ihre Hand. Ginny nickte. Sie hatte sich inzwischen eingestanden, dass sie in ihn verliebt war. Zumindest ein bisschen. Paolo zog sie zu einer Bank und setzte sich. Ginny tat es ihm gleich und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Bella, ich muss dir jetzt etwas sehr wichtiges sagen." Er räusperte sich. „Ich habe mich in dich verliebt und wollte fragen, ob du meine Freundin sein willst." Er schaute das Mädchen neugierig an. Ginny war verblüfft. Er liebte sie? Seine Freundin? Warum nicht? „Paolo, das kommt ziemlich überraschend. Aber ich hätte nichts dagegen, deine Freundin zu sein." Paolo strahlte und zog sie in eine enge Umarmung, während er sie küsste. Ginny ließ es sich gefallen.  
An diesem Abend schlief sie glücklich ein und träumte von Paolo.

Am nächsten Tag rief Blaise an und fragte, ob Ginny nicht zum Lernen zu ihm kommen wolle. Sie willigte ein und stand eine halbe Stunde später mit ihrem Kräuterkundebuch vor seinem Haus. Blanca öffnete die Tür und ließ sie herein. „Ist Paolo da?" fragte Ginny, was Blanca verneinte. Sie zeigte Ginny Blaise´ Zimmer und Ginny klopfte zaghaft. „Herein!" ertönte die tiefe Stimme des Slytherins. Ginny betrat das Zimmer und fand Blaise auf dem Bett sitzend ein Buch lesend. „Hi!" begrüßte er sie und klopfte neben sich aufs Bett.

Sie lernten etwa zwei Stunden, dann stellten sie sich auf den Balkon vor Blaise´ Fenster. Gemeinsam schauten sie über die Dächer der Stadt.

„Darf ich dich mal was fragen?" Ginny nickte und Blaise fuhr fort: „Wieso bist du so glücklich?" Ginny lachte. „Ach, Paolo hat mir gesagt, dass er mich liebt und jetzt sind wir ein Paar." Blaise wurde leicht blass, als er das hörte. „Hat er das? Wie schön!" sagte er leise und schaute in den Himmel. Ginny wunderte sich etwas, doch sie war zu glücklich.

„Hör mal." sagte Blaise auf einmal und riss die Rothaarige somit aus ihren Gedanken. „Ja?" fragte Ginny neugierig. Blaise schwieg kurz und sagte dann: „Ich muss dir wegen Paolo was sagen. Er ist nicht so, wie du denkst. Er ist ein absoluter Macho und hat dir etwas vorgespielt." Ginny wurde erst blass, dann rot. Wütend baute sie sich vor dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen auf. „Ach ja? Mir hat er gesagt, dass er mich liebt. Und das glaube ich ihm. Du bist ja bloß neidisch! Ich bin glücklich, Blaise. Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben bin ich richtig glücklich." Ihre Augen funkelten zornig. Blaise verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und beugte sich zu ihr. „Hör zu, Ginny. Der Typ spielt mit dir. Ich möchte wetten, dass er im Moment irgendwo bei einer anderen ist." Ginny starrte ihn hasserfüllt an. „Was geht es dich eigentlich an?" fauchte sie. „Du bist nicht mein Babysitter. Du bist ein Slytherin." Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. „Du bist genau wie die anderen. Du hattest recht, Slytherin und Gryffindor können niemals Freunde sein." Mit diesen Worten rannte sie in Blaise´ Zimmer, packte ihre Schulsachen und rannte aus dem Haus.

Blaise stand auf dem Balkon und seufzte tief. Er beobachtete Ginny, die mit wehenden Haaren die Straße entlangstürmte. Plötzlich sehnte er sich nach ihr. Eigentlich völlig untypisch für ihn. „Du bist eifersüchtig." hatte sie gesagt. War er eifersüchtig? Wenn er an das Paar dachte, wurde er zornig. Er kannte Paolo gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Doch Ginny sah im Moment alles rosa.

Ginny rannte. Weg von Blaise, weg von seinem Haus. Bei sich zu Hause angekommen, schlich sie sich in ihr Zimmer, da sie nicht gestört werden wollte und warf sich aufs Bett. Ihre Gedanken drehten sich um Blaise. Er war eifersüchtig, das hatte sie gemerkt. Aber ihr Kopf weigerte sich, das einzusehen. „Er ist ein Slytherin." sagte die Stimme in ihrem Kopf. „Ich weiß." seufzte Ginny und schlief ein.

Am nächsten Tag lud Paolo Ginny zum Eislaufen ein. Ginny sagte begeistert zu.   
Und so verbrachten sie 5 Stunden auf dem Eis. Durchgefroren, aber glücklich kam Ginny nach Hause und wurde von ihrer Großmutter empfangen. „Du glühst ja richtig, Prinzessin." lächelte sie und umarmte ihre Enkelin. „Oh, Grandmére, ich bin so glücklich." meinte Ginny und rannte nach oben, um ein heißes Bad zu nehmen. Als sie in der Wanne lag, schweiften ihre Gedanken zu Paolo. Er war so lieb gewesen heute. Sie hatten sich lange geküsst und Ginny hatte diesmal wirklich Bauchkribbeln gehabt. Trotzdem musste sie die ganze Zeit an Blaise denken. Irgendwie tat es ihr leid, dass sie so ausgerastet war, doch zu Blaise gehen und sich entschuldigen? Nie im Leben. Dazu war sie zu stolz und auch zu dickköpfig.

Den restlichen Tag verbrachte Ginny mit Lesen. Abends schaute sie sich mit ihrer Großmutter und Johanna und Gaston noch einen lustigen Film an, bis sie ins Bett ging. Sie freute sich auf den nächsten Tag, denn ihre Großmutter hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie ein Wachsmuseum besuchen würden. Ginny liebte Museen.

Nationales Wachsmuseum.  
Ginny schlenderte neben ihrer Großmutter durch das Museum. Beide hatten große Freude daran. Allerdings waren es Muggel, die es zu sehen gab. Ginny äußerte das, doch ihre Großmutter lächelte geheimnisvoll. „Warte es ab, Prinzessin. Sieh mal, dort ist Hitler. Er ist Deutscher und hat schreckliche Dinge getan." „Was denn?" „Nun, bei den Muggeln gibt es verschiedene Rassen, wie bei uns Zauberern auch. Jedenfalls, dieser Hitler war der Meinung, dass nur Deutsche Menschen sind. Das wäre in etwa so, wie wenn jemand kommen und sagen würde, nur reinblütige Zauberer seien würdig. Also, Hitler hat vor allem Juden, andersgläubige Menschen, umbringen lassen. Zu Tausenden. Er hat beispielsweise Juden genommen, sie nackt an einen Abgrund gestellt, Kinder, Erwachsene und alte Menschen, und sie alle erschießen lassen. Oder er hat sie in so genannten Kazetts zu Massen in einen Raum bringen lassen, von dem es hieß, sie könnten darin duschen. Die Leute waren in dem Raum und dann kam Gas aus verschiedenen Rohren und die Menschen starben." Ginny war entsetzt. „So etwas tun die Muggel? Das ist ja furchtbar. Und er sieht auch noch schrecklich aus." Harriet lachte. „Das tut er, meine Kleine. So, jetzt kommen wir zu der Überraschung." Sie führte ihre Enkelin zu einer Tür, die dem Mädchen zuerst gar nicht aufgefallen war. „Nur Zauberer können die Tür sehen." sagte Harriet als Erklärung und schob Ginny durch die Tür. Sie befanden sich in einem großen Raum, in dem alle möglichen Zauberer zu sehen waren. Ginny sah sich staunend um. Ihr Blick fiel auf einen ihr sehr bekannten Zauberer. „Dumbledore?" Harriet lachte über Ginnys verblüfften Blick. „Sieh mal schräg hinter ihn." Ginny tat es und stieß einen erstaunten Laut aus. „Harry! Wow, das sieht ihm wirklich ähnlich." Ginny war begeistert. „Weiß er, dass er eine eigene Wachsfigur hat?" Harriet zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du kannst ja mal mit ihm herkommen." schlug sie vor und Ginny nickte.

Als sie wieder zu Hause waren, umarmte Ginny ihre Großmutter ganz fest. „Vielen Dank, Grandmére. Danke für alles." Harriet war glücklich. „Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat, Prinzessin. Und jetzt: Abmarsch ins Bett."  
Ginny träumte in dieser Nacht, dass Blaise und sie sich küssten und Blaise plötzlich zu einer Wachsfigur wurde.

So, das war Weihnachten jetzt geht es allmählich auf silvester zu gummibärchen verteil (damit das warten nicht zu lange ist )

Eure Mond-chan


	5. Panik und erste Annäherungen

So, das ist jetzt leider ein etwas kürzeres Kapitel, aber es ist meiner Meinung nach sehr wichtig

also, viel spaß beim lesen

Simsly: also, willkommen. Ich glaube, du hast mir noch keinen kommi geschrieben wie auch immer, ich freu mich über deinen kommi, er ist toll!! und so schön lange

Nun ja, ob Ginny Paolo loswird (wie ihr euch wünscht) erfährst du in dieser Geschichte. Leider, leider kommt es in dieser Geschichte nur zu einem einzigen Kuss, aber wenn du Geduld hast, dann stell ich die Fortsetzung (in der Hermine und Draco zusammenkommen) on und da hast du dann ganz viele Küsse zwischen Ginny und Blaise.

proud angel: also, sie fragt sich nicht, warum Blaise in ihrem Traum vorkommt aber du erfährst, ob Blaise die Wahrheit über Paolo gesagt hat. Viel spaß beim Lesen

Saphira00: du meine hilfe" du hast recht, das mit dem „kazett" war ein richtig doofer Fehler. Mir war das überhaupt nicht bewusst, ich habs einfach so hingeschrieben, wie ichs immer gehört hab. Aber es heißt natürlich KZ :( du hast ja recht. Ich bitte vielmals um entschuldigung. Und im wachsfigurenkabinett ist hitler ausgestellt, ich hab in dänemark in einem kabinett gesehen und kann es mir auch durchaus vorstellen. Naja, ich hoffe, du kannst das nächste kapitel genießen, hier erfährst du nämlich einiges

wonder.alive: hi du mal wieder ich hab Harriet auch nach meiner Vorstellung einer lieben Oma gemacht, weil meine Omas nämlich nicht so toll sind wie die von Ginny naja, ob Blaise die Wahrheit gesagt hat? In diesem Kapitel erfährst du es

So, leute, das wars wieder

hier mal was an alle Paolo-Fans: Macht euch auf was gefasst

Ginny träumte in dieser Nacht, dass Blaise und sie sich küssten und Blaise plötzlich zu einer Wachsfigur wurde.

Zwei Tage später, 30.12.

Paolo lud Ginny in die Disco ein. Auch Blaise war dabei. Ginny war zwar nicht begeistert, doch sie hatte zugesagt und konnte schlecht wieder absagen. Also biss sie in den sauren Apfel. Paolo würde sie um halb neun mit dem Auto abholen. Also machte sie sich um viertel vor acht daran, sich anzuziehen.

Sie entschied sich für eine sehr enge Hüfthose und ihre hohen Winterstiefel. Dazu hatte sie ein dunkelblaues Neckholdershirt mit silbernen Sternchen darin an, das den Rücken freiließ. Ihre Haare ließ sie offen und bat ihre Großmutter, ihr lediglich ein paar Wellen hineinzuzaubern.  
Um zehn vor halb neun zog sie ihre weiße Jacke an und trank noch eine heiße Schokolade. Zehn Minuten später klingelte es. Harriet, Johanna und Gaston wünschten ihrer Prinzessin viel Spaß und Ginny ging zur Tür. Doch draußen stand Blaise. „Hi!" sagte er und musterte sie schamlos. Ginny errötete. „Hi. Gefällt dir, was du siehst?" grinste sie und ging an ihm vorbei. Blaise folgte ihr zum Auto.

Vor dem Gebäude, in dem die Disco lag, standen schon eine Menge Jugendliche, die warteten, dass die Disco aufmachte. Endlich war es soweit. Die drei hatten keine Probleme mit dem reinkommen. Drinnen suchten sie sich sofort einen Tisch und bestellten. Paolo einen Gin-Tonic, Ginny eine Barcadi-Cola und Blaise einen Capirina.

Langsam füllte sich die Disco und somit auch die Tanzfläche. Paolo zog die leicht widerstrebende Ginny auf die Tanzfläche, während Blaise mit der Kellnerin flirtete.

Paolo zog Ginny eng an sich und sie schmiegte sich an ihn, da gerade ein Lovesong lief. Doch Paolo hatte jemanden gesehen oder besser gesagt, ihren Hintern. Dieser gehörte zu einer gut gebauten Blondine, die aufreizend tanzte und die Blicke der Männer auf sich zog. Paolo zog sie förmlich mit den Augen aus. Ginny hatte das Mädchen ebenfalls bemerkt und schnaufte verächtlich. Ihr Paolo würde sich davon sicher nicht beeindrucken lassen, oder? Ein Blick zu ihrem Freund sagte ihr, dass sie falsch lag. Paolos Augen klebten an den wippenden Brüsten der Blondine. Ginny stupste Paolo an, der ihr einen genervten Blick zuwarf und weiter die Blondine anstarrte. Ginny ärgerte sich und rief ihm zu, dass sie aufhören wolle. Sofort ließ Paolo sie los und tanzte auf die Blondine zu, die ihn anlächelte. Ginny wurde blass. Sie stand auf der Tanzfläche und betete innerlich, Paolo würde jetzt keinen Fehler begehen. Doch sie betete umsonst. Schon kurze Zeit später tanzten die beiden miteinander und zwar so schamlos, dass es Ginny die Röte ins Gesicht trieb. Benommen taumelte sie durch die Menge zu ihrem Tisch zurück, an dem Blaise mit der Kellnerin auf dem Schoß saß und sie gerade sein Getränk in der Hand hatte. Der schwarzhaarige Slytherin sah alarmiert auf, als Ginny an den Tisch kam. „Wieso weinst du, Ginny?" Ginny schrak zusammen. Sie weinte? Tatsächlich. „Ist doch egal." schluchzte sie. „Ich muss hier raus." Sie packte ihre Tasche und ihre Jacke und rannte aus der Disco. Die Kellnerin rutschte von seinem Schoß. „Was machst du?" fragte er irritiert. Sie lächelte. „Ist sie eine Freundin?" Blaise nickte, bevor er nachdachte. „Na, worauf wartest du? Lauf ihr hinterher? Gerade um diese Zeit sollte ein junges Mädchen nicht mehr alleine auf der Straße herumlaufen. Jetzt sind die meisten Betrunkenen unterwegs." Blaise nickte und stand auf. Nach einem Blick auf die Tanzfläche schnaubte er. „Ich weiß jetzt den Grund." meinte er und zeigte Kati (Kellnerin) Paolo, der eng umschlungen mit der Blondine tanzte. Kati seufzte. „Na, dann geh schon." lächelte sie und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Danke, Kati. Man sieht sich." Dann fiel ihm noch etwas ein. „Kannst du dem Helden dort sagen, dass ich Ginny nach Hause bringe?" Als Kati nickte, rannte Blaise nach draußen und sah sich um.  
Keine Spur von Ginny. Er wandte sich an den Türsteher. „Hey, hast du zufällig ein Mädchen mit langen, roten Haaren gesehen? Sie hat geweint." Der Türsteher nickte. „Ja, sie ist in den Park gelaufen." Er zeigte auf die andere Straßenseite, wo ein Park lag. „Danke, Kumpel!" rief Blaise und rannte über die Straße. Der Park war jedoch groß und von Ginny keine Spur.

Besagte Person saß inzwischen auf einer Parkbank und weinte. „Warum?" schluchzte sie immer wieder. Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Ginny schrie und sprang auf. „Hey, Ssssüße!" Eine Alkoholfahne wehte ihr entgegen, dass ihr schlecht wurde. „Wassss machs ´u denn hier ssso alleine?" Drei Männer, allesamt betrunken, wie es schien, standen hinter ihr. Ginny bekam Angst. Sie wollte wegrennen, doch einer der Männer hielt sie fest. „Komm doch mmmit uns mit, Ssssüße." lallte der Mann, der sie so erschreckt hatte.  
„Nein, lassen Sie mich in Ruhe!" Ginnys Stimme zitterte.  
„Alssso, wenn du nich mitkomm´ willssst, dann müssn wir ´nss wohl hier mit dir vergnügen." Der dritte Mann packte Ginny und drückte sie gegen einen Baum. Ginny versuchte, sich zu wehren, doch gegen die Drei konnte sie nichts ausrichten. Also schrie sie. Sofort gab ihr einer der Männer eine Ohrfeige, sodass ihre Lippe aufplatzte. Außerdem drückte er brutal seine Lippen auf die ihren. Ginny rannen die Tränen über die Wangen. Der Mann, der sie küsste, öffnete mit einer Hand den Reißverschluss ihrer Jacke und fuhr mit seiner Hand unter ihr Oberteil. Als er seine Zunge in ihren Mund drängte, biss Ginny verzweifelt zu, was ihre eine weitere Ohrfeige einbrachte. Sie schrie wieder und und einer der Männer packte sie bei der Kehle und drückte zu. Ginny schnappte nach Luft. Plötzlich schwand der Druck und auch die Hand von ihrem Hals und Ginny sackte zu Boden. Verschwommen bekam sie mit, wie ein großer, gutgebauter Junge mit den Männern kämpfte.

Da diese betrunken waren, hatte Blaise keine großen Probleme. Nachdem er dem, der Ginny würgte, einen Kinnhaken verpasst hatte, zogen es die anderen vor, ihren Kumpel hochzuziehen und mit ihm zu verduften.  
Blaise beugte sich zu Ginny herunter und setzte sich dann neben sie. Das Mädchen zitterte wie Espenlaub und Tränen liefen in Sturzbächen über ihre Wangen. Plötzlich warf sie sich auf Blaise und klammerte sich an ihn. Sie drückte ihren Kopf an seinen Jacke. Blaise war einen Moment lang überrascht, dann zog er sie in seine Arme und fuhr ihr mit einer Hand durch die Haare. „Shh, beruhige dich, Ginny. Es ist gut. Ich passe auf dich auf. Nichts kann dir mehr passieren." Lange saßen sie so da.

Als Ginny sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte, rückte sie ein Stück von Blaise weg. „Was machst du hier?" wollte sie wissen und zog den Reißverschluss ihrer Jacke wieder zu. Blaise lächelte sie sanft an. „Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht, Weasley." sagte er und Ginny starrte ihn an. „Du hast dir Sorgen um mich gemacht, Zabini?" Blaise nickte und grinste. „Warum?" Blaise hatte mit dieser Frage gerechnet, doch er wusste keine wirkliche Antwort darauf. „Lass uns heimgehen. Es ist spät." wich er aus, stand auf und streckte ihr die Hand hin. Nach kurzem Zögern ergriff Ginny sie und er zog sie hoch. Sie nahmen ein Taxi und waren bald darauf vor Ginnys Haus angekommen. Beide stiegen aus.

„Also dann, Zabini. Gute Nacht." sagte Ginny verlegen und Blaise nickte nur. „Gute Nacht, Weasley." Er drehte sich um und ging die Straße hinunter. „Blaise?" rief Ginny ihm hinterher. Er blieb stehen und drehte sich um. „Danke!" Er nickte und ging weiter.  
Ginny lächelte und begab sich ins Haus, da sie todmüde war.

So, jetzt ist weihnachten entgültig vorbei jetzt kommen noch 2 Kapitel zu Silvester und dann ist die Story auch schon am Ende. Bleibt mir treu und schreibt fleißig Kommis, ich freue mich immer sehr darüber  
Mond-chan


	6. Der erste Tanz

Hallihallo Leute! neues Kapitel dabei, hoffe, ihr freut euch.  
So, diesmal zeigt es unsere Ginny dem lieben Paolo Das hier ist leider schon das vorletzte Kapitel, aber tröstet euch, ich hab die fortsetzung schon parat

Danke für eure vielen lieben Kommis, ich bin super glücklich darüber 

Midnight-of-Darkness: danke für den kommi leider wird das chapter wieder kurz, das letzte auch, doch hoffentlich gefällt es dir trotzdem.

wonder.alive: recht gehabt mit Paolo danke! Schnell genug mit dem neuen kapitel? Viel spaß beim nächsten

Saphira00: du kannst gespannt sein danke, ich freu mich immer, wenn jemand meinen schreibstil lobt echt? Für mich war paolo von anfang an der „Böse"

craZy-canDyfloSs: is nich schlimm, das mit dem vergessenen kommi, um so lieber, dass du mir jetzt schreibst. Stimmt, paolo ist ein trottel und in diesem kapitel wird es noch besser viel spaß beim lesen 

Simsly: danke, ich liebe Blaise auch (mir ist allerdings ein fehler aufgefallen blaise ist ja eigentlich Franzose, aber ich habe ihn als italiener hingestellt **drop **glaub mir , nach diesem kapitel magst du blaise noch weniger 

thelittleginnygirl: danke das mit den reviews is nich so schlimm, hauptsache, du „kommist" also, lass mich erklären: Blaise ist der patensohn von Blanca und Paolo ist sein Cousin, der kein zauberer ist, sprich, Blaise hat Muggel in seiner Familie (mal was neues, is ja nich schlimm, oder?) und auf den Ball kannst du dich freuen

proud angel: du magst die Blondine auch nicht? Find ich lustig freie Bahn für Blaise? Wer weiß... lass dich überraschen

So, jetzt geht's los, Vorhang auf für das vorletzte Kapitel

Blaise blieb stehen und drehte sich um. „Danke!" Er nickte und ging weiter.  
Ginny lächelte und begab sich ins Haus, da sie todmüde war.

Am nächsten Abend waren Ginny, Harriet und Johanna dabei, sich für den Ball herzurichten.  
Ginnys Kleid war ein absoluter Traum. Es war rot-schwarz und harmonisierte sowohl mit ihren blauen Augen als auch mit ihren rötlichen Haaren. Ihre Haare hatte sie von Harriet zu einer kunstvollen Hochsteckfrisur zaubern lassen.

Um halb zehn sollte die Party losgehen. Sie würden im Gemeindehaus feiern und um Mitternacht nach draußen gehen und das riesige traditionelle Feuerwerk anschauen.  
Gaston fuhr sie im Auto zum Treffpunkt.  
Die meisten waren schon da und warteten auf Harriet, die als Bürgermeisterin die Feier eröffnen sollte. Ginny war aufgeregt. Sie hatte Silvester noch nie mit so vielen Menschen gefeiert und freute sich schon sehr darauf. Allerdings hatte sie keine große Lust, Paolo zu sehen.

Sie betrat hinter ihrer Großmutter den Raum und ein Raunen ging durch die Leute. „Wer ist das?" „Ist die hübsch!" „Wahnsinn!" Harriet lächelte. Ginny war zutiefst verlegen, als sie merkte, dass die Leute sie meinten. Harriet stellte sich auf das Podium und winkte ihre Enkelin zu sich.

„Meine lieben Freunde. Darf ich euch unseren heutigen Ehrengast vorstellen? Meine Enkelin Virginia Weasley." Die Leute, vor allem die Jungen, applaudierten. Ginny glich einer Tomate. Dann sprach Harriet weiter und Ginny stieg vom Podest. Sie schaute sich nach einem bestimmten Slytherin um und sah... Paolo. Er hatte sie auch entdeckt und ging lächelnd auf sie zu. „Hey, Bella. Wieso bist du letztens einfach weggelaufen?" Ginny starrte ihn an. „Machst du Witze?" fauchte sie und funkelte ihn zornig an. „Was ist denn los, Bella?" Er wollte sie küssen, doch Ginny stieß ihn weg.

„Du bist ein Vollidiot, Paolo!" ertönte eine tiefe Stimme hinter den beiden. Ginny bekam wieder eine Gänsehaut. Sie drehte sich um und sah direkt in Blaise´ dunkelblaue Augen. „Lass sie in Ruhe." sagte Blaise mit ruhiger, gefährlicher Stimme, die Ginny von ihm sonst nur aus Hogwarts kannte. „Was geht dich das an? Sie ist ja nicht deine Freundin, sondern meine!" Blaise lachte spöttisch und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Doch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, mischte Ginny sich ein. „Damit mal eines klar ist, Paolo. Es ist aus!" Der Italiener starrte sie an. „Aus? Wieso?" Ginny verdrehte genervt die Augen, während Blaise grinste. „Wer war denn die blonde Schlampe gestern?" Paolo senkte den Kopf. „Vertrau mir, Sweetheart, es ist aus!" fauchte Ginny und ging auf die Terrasse hinaus. Blaise warf Paolo noch einen spöttischen Blick zu und folgte der rothaarigen Gryffindor.

Sie hatte ihn überrascht. Als sie den Raum betreten hatte, hatte er gemeint, sie wäre ein Engel. Er hatte schon länger gemerkt, dass sie nicht mehr nur eine Gryffindor und eine von vielen Weasleys war, sondern eine junge, hübsche Frau, die ihren ganz eigenen Stil hatte. Sie war nicht so langweilig wie ihre Brüder (von den Zwillingen mal abgesehen) und schlagfertig und schlau. Blaise gestand sich ein, dass er sich in sie verliebt hatte. Das wollte er ihr heute sagen. Kurz vor Mitternacht hatte er das vor, um sie dann zu küssen.

Die Musik hatte zu spielen begonnen. Ginny lauschte wehmütig. Sie hatte gehofft, heute tanzen zu können, doch mit Paolo wollte sie nicht tanzen. Und Blaise? Sie traute sich nicht, ihn zu fragen.  
„Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?" fragte plötzlich die tiefe Stimme des Slytherin hinter ihr. Ginny schloss die Augen und lächelte. Dann drehte sie sich um. „Natürlich!" sagte sie und reichte ihm die Hand.

„Meine lieben Freunde. Ich habe euch mitzuteilen, dass meine Enkelin und ihr Freund diesen Ball eröffnen werden." Ginny stockte und blieb stehen, doch Blaise drückte ihre Hand und zog sie mit. „Blaise, nein, ich kann das nicht." wisperte Ginny dem Slytherin ins Ohr. „Doch, das kannst du, Ginny."

Sie waren auf der Tanzfläche und die Kapelle spielte einen langsamen Walzer. Ginny ließ sich führen. Blaise war ein sehr guter Tänzer und die Rothaarige ließ sich fallen. Es war ein Bild für Götter, den beiden zuzusehen. Paolo stand mit offenem Mund da und Harriet wischte sich glücklich eine Träne aus dem Auge. Sie hatte Ginny noch nie so glücklich gesehen. Sie war völlig entspannt und schien es zu genießen. Harriet hatte wohl gemerkt, dass etwas mit Paolo nicht gestimmt hatte und Blaise hatte es ihr schließlich erzählt. Harriet freute sich für ihre Enkelin, dass sie sich entschieden hatte, auf ihr Herz und nicht auf die Vorurteile zu hören, die nun mal auftraten, wenn man aus verschiedenen Häusern, in dem Fall der beiden Hogwartschüler aus Verfeindeten, kam.

Als die Musiker das nächste Stück begannen, füllte sich die Tanzfläche allmählich. Nach diesem Tanz brauchte Ginny eine Pause und Blaise führte sie zum Buffet, wo auch Getränke, vor allem Sekt standen. „Was wünscht die Dame zu trinken?" fragte er ganz Gentleman. Ginny kicherte. „Ein Sekt mit Orangensaft bitte, mein Herr." Blaise grinste und reichte ihr eine Glas mit dem gewünschten Getränk. Er nahm ebenfalls eines und dann setzten sie sich an einen freien Tisch und sahen den Tänzern zu. Ginny bemerkte Paolo, der einsam in einer Ecke stand und immer wieder traurig zu ihr schaute. Ginny warf ihm eine Kusshand zu und drehte sich wieder zu Blaise um, der sie amüsiert beobachtete. „Ach ja, was ich noch sagen wollte, Ginny." begann Blaise und nahm ihre Hand. „Du siehst bezaubernd aus." Ginny wurde rot. „Danke, Blaise. Du siehst auch gut aus." Blaise nickte überzeugt. „Ich bin ja auch ein Slytherin." „Und eingebildet und von sich selbst überzeugt. Typisch Slytherin." konterte Ginny. Beide lachten.

Um viertel vor zwölf, nach endlos vielen Tänzen, wie es Ginny schien, begaben sich alle nach draußen. Blaise zog Ginny etwas weiter weg. Beide wurden von Paolo beobachtet, doch das kümmerte sie nicht.

So, das war das vorletzte Kapitel wie hats euch gefallen? Ich liebe den titel irgendwie, hihi.

Jetzt kommt noch ein kapitel und dann geht's bald weiter mit der fortsetzung. Allerdings hat das letzte kapitel eine (kleine) überraschung parat, mit der sicher niemand rechnet


	7. Countdown

Countdown

So, Leute :grüß: hier geht's weiter! Das ist leider auch schon das letzte kapitel und überhaupt nicht lang, aber wie ich versprochen hab, kommt die fortsetzung. Ist auch schon fertig auf meinem PC :g:

so, zu euren Kommis :ganz doll freu:

Midnight-of-Darkness: danke :freu: bitteschön, hier ist das letzte Kapitel, hoffe, wir sehen uns bei der fortsetzung wieder :g:

wonder.alive: ich weiß, vor allem poste ich so unregelmäßig :drop: stört das? Tja, das mit der überraschung :g: ich verrate nur so viel: Sie wird dir gefallen :knuddel:

proud angel: danke :freu: bei dem satz, dass paolo sie beobachtet, brauchst du keine angst haben, da passiert nix :versprochen:

thelittleginnygirl: hey du :knuddel: danke für deine vielen kommis :verblüfft ist: damit hab ich nicht gerechnet! Naja, du liest in diesem kapitel, was passiert :g: lass dich überraschen :knuff:

Um viertel vor zwölf, nach endlos vielen Tänzen, wie es Ginny schien, begaben sich alle nach draußen. Blaise zog Ginny etwas weiter weg. Beide wurden von Paolo beobachtet, doch das kümmerte sie nicht.

„Was ist los, Blaise?" fragte Ginny neugierig. Blaise grinste nur sein typisches Slytheringrinsen, das Ginny so liebte. Ja, sie liebte ihn.  
„Warte einfach, Sweetheart." meinte er und Ginny kicherte bei dem Namen. Jeder hatte ein Glas Sekt in der Hand.

23:55 Uhr  
„Also, Ginny, was ich dir sagen will ist..." sie wurden unterbrochen, denn Paolo kam zu ihnen. „Was willst du, Macho?" fauchte Ginny ihm entgegen. „Mich bei dir entschuldigen." sagte Paolo kleinlaut. „Vergiss es! Hau ab, Paolo, du störst." Blaise grinste. Das war sein Wildfang. Paolo machte sich geknickt auf den Weg.  
23:56 Uhr  
„Ginny!" sagte Blaise und sah der Gryffindor tief in die Augen. Ginny hatte ihre Lippen leicht geöffnet und fuhr unbewusst mit der Zungenspitze darüber. Blaise wurde ein wenig aus dem Konzept gebracht angesichts dieser Geste.  
23:58 Uhr  
„Ginny, lass es mich endlich sagen." Ginny grinste. „Dann sag doch." forderte sie ihn auf. Blaise lächelte.  
23:59 Uhr  
„Ginny!"  
20...  
„Ich..."  
15...  
„Ich liebe dich, Ginny!" Endlich war es heraus. Ginny fühlte Tränen in ihren Augen. Sie schloss sie und eine Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg über Ginnys Wange. Blaise strich sie mit seinem Daumen weg.  
10...9...8...7...  
„Oh, Blaise! Ich liebe dich auch!" Ihre Köpfe kamen sich näher. Beide schlossen die Augen.  
...6...5...4...3...2...1...  
Sie küssten sich, während hoch über ihnen das Feuerwerk aufstieg und sich in goldenen, blauen, roten, grünen, silbernen, orangen, gelben und weißen Buchstaben „Frohes neues Jahr 2007" am Himmel bildete. Ginny und Blaise lösten sich voneinander und schauten die Schrift an. „Frohes neues Jahr, mein Engel!" sagte Blaise liebevoll und nahm ihre Hand. „Frohes neues Jahr, mein Schatz!" Ginny lehnte sich an ihn.

Dann kam Harriet zu ihnen. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, ihr zwei und frohes neues Jahr." Ginny fiel ihrer Großmutter um den Hals. „Danke, Grandmére. Das wünsch ich dir auch." Harriet küsste ihre Enkelin auf die Wangen und umarmte sie. Dann wandte sie sich an Blaise. „Du erinnerst mich an meinen verstorbenen Mann." lächelte sie. „Bitte, pass auf sie auf." Blaise nickte und Harriet umarmte ihn auch. Dann begab sie sich wieder zu den Gästen.

Blaise und Ginny prosteten sich mit ihren Sektgläsern zu. Dann stellten sie sie auf den Boden und Ginny nahm Blaise´ Hände in ihre. „Blaise, du glaubst gar nicht, wie glücklich ich bin." flüsterte sie und Blaise lächelte. „Ich sehe es, Ginny. Deine Augen strahlen." Die Gryffindor grinste. „Danke für das Kompliment, Schatz." Dann verschränkte sie ihre Hände in seinem Nacken, zog seinen Kopf zu sich und küsste ihn stürmisch. Blaise erwiderte den Kuss gerne und erst als sie beide an Atemnot litten, lösten sie sich wieder.

„Müssen wir das jetzt eigentlich in Hogwarts geheim halten? Ich möchte nämlich nicht wissen, was Malfoy sagt." Blaise grinste. „Das überlegen wir im Zug, ok? Jetzt möchte ich nur die Zeit mit dir genießen." Ginny nickte glücklich und ließ sich von Blaise in enge Umarmung ziehen.

Und es wurde eine schöne Zeit. Wir haben noch viel zusammen unternommen. Als wir wieder in der Schule waren, waren zuerst alle geschockt und erstaunt, doch dann haben sich Freundschaften zwischen den Häusern gebildet. Ihr wisst nicht, wie es früher in Hogwarts war, als die Häuser noch verfeindet waren. Es war schrecklich. Doch dank mir und eurem Vater haben die Feindschaften aufgehört. Und jetzt ist Hogwarts so, wie ihr es kennt."

Ginny schloss ihre Erzählung ab und betrachtete ihre beiden Kinder, den dreizehnjährigen Harry und die fünfzehnjährige Harriet, die ihr begeistert lauschten. „Oh Mum, das war eine tolle Geschichte." sagte Harriet andächtig und strahlte. Ginny lächelte. „Gute Nacht, Kinder. Schlaft gut." sagte sie und brachte ihre Lieblinge ins Bett.

Dann ging sie nach unten ins Wohnzimmer, wo Blaise auf der Couch saß und ihr liebevoll entgegen schaute. „Ich warte schon sehnsüchtig, mein Engel. Was hast du den Kindern nur erzählt?" Ginny lachte. „Die Geschichte, wie wir uns kennen gelernt haben." Blaise stimmte in ihr Lachen ein. „Stimmt, das war schon toll. Und ich hätte nie für möglich gehalten, dass Draco und Hermine ebenfalls heiraten." Ginny lachte übermütig. „Ja, das war wohl noch eine größere Überraschung als unsere." Blaise zog sie auf seinen Schoß und küsste sie. Ginny lehnte sich an ihn und sie vergaßen alles um sich herum.

So, Leute, ich bin ja schon auf eure Meinungen gespannt! Gefällt euch das Ende:zitter:um ecke schau: na? ein kommi mit einer meinung?  
Es hat mir spaß gemacht, die story zu schreiben und ich hoffe, wir lesen uns wieder bei der Fortsetzung.

Wer hat mit dem ende gerechnet:kicher: das war ein ganz spontaner einfall

eure Mond-chan


End file.
